In connection with the fabrication of wall panels or wall structures, building codes, enacted within some regions of the country, or within various counties, sometimes require that fastening plate, header, or footer members be fixedly secured to the top and bottom regions of corresponding 2×4 or 2×6 stud frame members of the wall panels or wall structures by means of three or more nails. Sometimes two nails are acceptable if they are sufficiently large, however, three or four nails are usually required. Conventionally, however, automatic or semi-automatic apparatus does not exist which will in fact permit such assembly operations to be readily implemented.
A need therefore exists in the art for a new and improved two gun tool dolly which is uniquely structured and operated so as to be capable of firing and inserting two, three, or more nails into the plate, header, or footer members of the wall panels or wall structures at predetermined locations thereof so as to fixedly secure the top and bottom plate, header, or footer members to the 2×4 or 2×6 stud frame members of the wall panels or wall structures being fabricated.